megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chill Penguin
}} '''Chill Penguin', known in Japan as , is one of the Mavericks from Mega Man X based on a penguin. He was a Maverick Hunter from the 13th Polar Region Unit. There was strong animosity between him and Flame Mammoth. In the OVA, The Day of Σ, he moved to the 17th Elite Unit and was under Sigma's command. During this time, he also led a company within the Elite Unit called "Chill Penguin Company," identified by light blue armor-clad humanoid Reploids. When the revolt started, it sounded fun to him, so he joined up to exit from his boring post at the South Pole. In Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, he is voiced by Dean Galloway, the same voice actor of Dr. Wily in Mega Man Powered Up. Also, in this game it is implied that Chill Penguin's involvement in the rebellion was also in part due to jealousy of X. Strategy He occupies the Abandoned Missile Base in the South Pole area, and most players tend to fight him first, as some see him as the easiest Maverick to defeat with the normal weapon, and the Leg Parts are also in the middle of his stage (it's replaced by the Head Part in the remake Maverick Hunter X, that can only be obtained with the Leg Parts). The contents of the tank on his back are combustible, so he is easily burnt with Fire Wave, which is also useful against him in the Boss Attack Mode from Mega Man Xtreme 2. Speed Burner works just as well against him in Mega Man Xtreme. In all games, he shoots ice balls, slides, creates two ice penguin sculptures with his breath (which can also freeze X), and pulls a switch on the ceiling that creates a blizzard to push the ice penguins. When standing face to face or when he stops sliding, is a good opportunity to shoot him a charged shot; he won't create ice penguins when attacked this way either. Data Mega Man X stats: Chill Penguin (Icy Penguigo) Nickname: "Lord of the Snowy Plains" (雪原の皇帝) Height: 5.34 ft (163 cm) Weight: 237 lb (108 kg) Attacks: Shotgun Ice, Sliding Maverick Hunter X Bio LORD OF THE SNOWY PLAINS Reploid specifically designed for extremely cold regions, formerly of the 13th Polar Battalion. Had been operating on a wholly unsatisfying mission at the South Pole, but once he heard Sigma's call to rally Reploids, Chill Penguin started operating with the 17th Battalion. His thought circuits are designed to be flexible so he can perform missions with his small-size body, but this has gained him a reputation among other Reploids of being somewhat warped. He's on bad terms with Flame Mammoth, who relies solely on brute strength. Shotgun Ice Absorbs moisture in the air and fires it in crystallized form. If it hits an enemy or a hard surface, it breaks into 5 pieces and hits everything around it. ---- Stage names: *Snow Mountain Stage (雪山ステージ, from Mega Man X credits and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site) *Snowfield Stage (雪原ステージ, from Rockman X: Cyber Mission on Capcom's site) *Abandoned Missile Base (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X: *Armor Soldier (with Ride Armor) *Axe Max *Bat Bone *Bomb Been *Flammingle *Jamminger *Ray Bit *Snow Shooter *Spiky *Tombot Mega Man Xtreme: *Axe Max *Bat Bone *Flammingle *Jamminger *Rideloid-G *Snow Shooter *Spiky Damage Data Charts Displays the amount of damage in units that Chill Penguin will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man X. Dialogues from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X X: Chill Penguin! Why have you sided with Sigma? Chill Penguin: Sigma has paid for the use of my power. Working for him is a million times better than piddling around on the South Pole with nothing to do. X: '''How could you!? What Sigma's doing is treasonous! '''X: Chill Penguin... Why...!? Chill Penguin: Why? I wouldn't expect you to understand. X: '''... '''Chill Penguin: Just look at you, X... You act so high and mighty... I can't stand it! Chill Penguin: Vile... I've never seen a Maverick who thought he was a Hunter before. Vile: Hunter? Ha! I've never once entertained such thoughts. Chill Penguin: Wah ha! Good answer, but you're still acting crazy. What exactly do you plan to do? Vile: Same thing I always do... Crush anyone and anything who gets on my bad side! Other media Rockman X In the manga, Chill Penguin is the first Maverick that X fought. He took control of a base from the 13th Polar Region Unit and was making earthquakes to create an avalanche. Marth, the commander of the base and a friend of X, was frozen by Chill Penguin. Chill Penguin has the advantage in the beginning, but is surprised by X's abilities and uses Marth as a shield. A earthquake awakened Marth and he gets free from the ice, restraining Chill Penguin so X could use a charge shot, killing both. Rockman X Mega Mission In the Carddas, Mega Mission 2, Chill Penguin is revived as "Icy Penguigo L". His color scheme now consist mainly of red, with yellow, black, white and dark blue highlights. He has two tubes connected to the devices on his back instead of one, and also has design changes to his head and shoulders. He was defeated by X. Gallery Mmxchillpenguin.jpg|Chill Penguin's original design from Mega Man X. X1 Chill Penguin2.jpg|Chill Penguin sliding. MMC051.jpg|Icy Penguigo L in Mega Mission 2. Mhx_chill_penguin_waist.jpg|Bust shot of Chill Penguin from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. ChillPenguinMHXConcept.jpg|Chill Penguin's concept art from Maverick Hunter X. Trivia *The weapon Mega Man X gains from Chill Penguin is similar to the weapon Mega Man receives from defeating Freeze Man in Mega Man 7. *He literally gets ignited in Mega Man X and its remake, Maverick Hunter X, when attacked with Fire Wave; in the remake, he also squawks. *Chill Penguin is generally considered the weakest boss in the game. *In his artwork, Chill Penguin's armor is black. In his in-game sprite, however, his armor is blue. *Chill Penguin is one of four ice-themed robots who can create ice sculptures. The other three are Blizzard Buffalo, Frost Man, and Cold Man. Additionally, he and Blizzard Buffalo are the only ones from the Mega Man X series to have this talent. *Chill Penguin reappears in Mega Man Xtreme as a reproduced boss data from the past protecting the core of the Mother Computer System in the Maverick Hunter Base. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, he appears in the Boss Attack mode, having no relation with the main story. **He also makes a cameo appearance frozen in the background of Eyezard's room, the sub-boss of Frost Walrus's stage in Mega Man X4. *In Mega Man X, he has two coolant tanks on his back, while in Maverick Hunter X he only has one. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Ice Mavericks Category:Bird Mavericks